No es conveniente
by Tete93
Summary: Decir te amo en un momento poco conveniente es incómodo, pero no decirlo nunca es infinitamente peor. Rowena Ravenclaw puede confirmar esa afirmación. Godric/Rowena.


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

Este fic es con todo cariño para **Nalnya** que pidió:

"_Un Godric/Rowena en el que se vea reflejado tanto los sentimientos PERO SIN SER PAREJA TODAVÍA. Es decir, un poco el comienzo de la relación, y, si es posible, un final algo trágico."_

**Advertencia:** muerte de personaje.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a la señora Rowling yo no gano ni un Knut de esta franquicia.

Le agradezco eternamente a **Prefecta Perfecta** por ser mi Beta y encargarse de señalar mis errores :)

** No es conveniente**

A mediados del siglo diez existían apenas cinco escuelas de magia en el mundo, de las cuales tres se encontraban en Asia y dos en África. En Europa la costumbre era educar a los hijos en casa, ya que ni las más ancestrales y adineradas familias podían permitirse enviar a sus hijos a estudiar tan lejos. La mayoría de los pueblos tenían algún mago o bruja que, no solo se dedicaba de la educación de sus propios hijos, sino también de los hijos de los vecinos. Cuando los niños comenzaban a mostrar señales de magia se les conseguía una varita y se les comenzaba a enviar a donde este maestro a que les explicase.

El sistema no era realmente efectivo, ya que no todos los niños muestran magia a la misma edad y tampoco se puede esperar que todos lleven el mismo ritmo, aun así eso era lo más cercano a un sistema educativo mágico que existía en Europa.

Rowena Ravenclaw mostró señales de magia desde muy chica, y apenas tendría unos ocho años cuando comenzó a asistir a clases de magia. En el pueblo en que vivía Rowena, el mago encargado de la educación de los chicos era Timothy Hufflepuff. El señor Hufflepuff tenía algo de mal carácter pero un buen corazón, y en general los chicos del pueblo lo respetaban. Él tenía una hija llamada Helga, quien tenía alrededor de once años en ese entonces: en el pueblo se decía que su carácter era tan dulce que neutralizaba el de su padre. Helga tenía ese tipo de personalidad que conseguía amigos con facilidad, tal vez por eso a Rowena se le hizo tan fácil tomarle cariño a la niña. No solo asistían a clases juntas, sino que también estudiaban juntas, jugaban juntas y se visitaban constantemente.

Un día estaban sentadas juntas cerca de un estanque que quedaba en las afueras del pueblo, estaban conversando tranquilas cuando repentinamente sintieron pasar a dos chicos corriendo a su lado, quienes se lanzaron al agua y las salpicaron todas.

—¡Pero que muchachos más maleducados! —exclamó Rowena sacudiéndose el agua.

—¡Hay vamos! solo ha sido un poco de agua —gimió uno de los chicos desde el estanque.

—¡Nos han remojado! —reclamó Helga.

—¡No es para tanto! ¡Las niñas no aguantan nada! —se quejó el otro niño.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Rowena indignada.

—Mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor, para servirle señorita y el caballero que me acompaña se llama Salazar Slytherin —contestó Godric en lo que podía haber pasado por el saludo de un caballero bien educado, si no viniera de un chico remojado y enlodado de no más de once años que acababa de hacer un comentario negativo sobre las niñas.

—¿Y bien señor Gryffindor, usted en serio cree que las niñas no aguantan nada?

—Él tiene razón, a las niñas no les gusta ser remojadas, ni ensuciarse, solo se sientan a leer y conversar —corroboró Salazar asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera serían capaces de tirarse a este estanque.

Eso era un reto que ellas no iban a dejar pasar, Helga y Rowena compartieron una mirada cómplice dándose a entender que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. No importaba que ese no fuera comportamiento de una damita, no importaba que a sus nanas les fuera a dar algo cuando las vieran, ellas iban a cerrar la boca de estos chicos. Se sacaron los zapatos y corrieron hacia el estanque, agarraron lodo de la orilla y comenzaron a lanzárselo a los chicos.

Dio inicio una guerra de lodo que terminó horas más tarde con los cuatro lavándose en el estanque, y con las niñas como triunfadoras. Luego de esa tarde los cuatro se volvieron inseparables, y desde que les vencieron, Rowena y Helga no habían vuelto oír a los chicos decir un comentario negativo sobre las niñas.

* * *

Si existiese una premiación a los adolescentes tercos, Rowena le hubiese dado once galardones a Godric Gryffindor. El chico de dieciséis años se había caído de la escoba y se había torcido el tobillo izquierdo. Rowena se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a caminar a casa, pero la tarea estaba resultando más estresante que la que originalmente estaba planeada.

—Aunque tu ofrecimiento es muy amable, soy perfectamente capaz de caminar solo —declaró Godric, intentando dar un paso.

Fracasó estrepitosamente. Apenas apoyó el pie adolorido en el suelo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

Rowena rodó los ojos y le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Él aceptó su ayuda, pero apenas estuvo de pie de nuevo intento volver a dar pasos, en está ocasión logró dar unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a caer.

—En el nombre de Merlin, Godric, deja de ser terco y acepta mi ayuda que te vas a dañar más el pie —exclamó la chica exasperada.

—No necesito ayuda. No soy yo, es el terreno que es irregular —insistió Godric volviendo intentar dar pasos.

Siguieron así un buen rato, finalmente cuando Godric se hubo caído por quinta vez se vio obligado a aceptar la ayuda de Rowena.

—Ya era hora, es que eres más terco que una mula —contestó la joven

Él apoyó el brazo izquierdo en los hombros de la bruja y ella pasó su mano por la parte baja de su espalda y así comenzaron a caminar, sin que él apoyara el pie en el suelo. Por la posición parecía más bien que estaban caminando abrazados, es por eso que fue más que comprensible cuando se toparon con una señora y ella los malinterpretó por una pareja de enamorados comentándoles qué adorable pareja hacían.

Sonrojados corrigieron el error y siguieron caminando, ahora algo incómodos y no volvieron a mencionar el comentario de la señora. Rowena no sabía por qué se había puesto nerviosa ante el comentario, pero tenía la certeza que tenía que ver con Godric. Hace una semana alguien le había preguntado si ella era novia de Salazar, ambos habían corregido el error y luego habían bromeado horas con eso, llamándose por apelativos cariñosos.

Solo había una explicación lógica. Ella consideraba imposible la idea de una relación con Salazar, es por eso que el tema les había resultado divertido. No consideraba imposible la idea de una relación con Godric. Se preguntó si debía mencionarle el tema, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, era complicar innecesariamente las cosas.

* * *

Rowena tenía veinte años cuando su madre le anunció triunfante que la había prometido en matrimonio a Anthony Sarment. El hombre en cuestión tenía treinta y cinco años, un linaje mágico impecable, y una pequeña fortuna. Era el soltero más codiciado de todo el pueblo, las madres se tenían una competencia mortal por conseguirlo para sus hijas. Cualquier mujer del pueblo mataría por estar en los zapatos de Rowena, pero ella se sentía incapaz de alegrarse al respecto.

—Te deseo muchas felicidades.

Rowena estaba sentada cerca del estanque cuando escuchó la voz de Godric sacarla de sus pensamientos. El hombre se sentó a su lado y miró a Rowena a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me felicitas? —preguntó ella.

—¿No es acaso lo adecuado felicitar a los novios cuando se anuncia un compromiso? —dijo él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Aunque tú no te ves muy feliz.

—¡Que observador! —contestó ella con sarcasmo.

—¿No estás acaso feliz de casarte con Sir Sarment? Si es un caballero, el mejor partido que se puede encontrar por aquí —la última parte la dijo en tono de burla imitando la forma de hablar de las señoras del pueblo.

Rowena rió ante el comentario, Godric se unió a su risa, pero luego de unos segundos había dejado de reír y la observaba con seriedad.

—No contestaste mi pregunta.

—No hiciste ninguna.

—Pregunté si no eras feliz por tu compromiso con Sarment

—Considero que esa pregunta es de naturaleza personal y totalmente inapropiada.

—Y no la respondiste.

—Porque es personal e inapropiada —repitió Rowena más lento, como si le estuviese hablando a una persona con dificultades de compresión. Sabía que a él le molestaba que le hablase así, y le gustaba molestar a Godric, era uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

—¿Me consideras tu amigo?

Rowena miró extrañada a al joven hombre, no sabía a qué había venido esa pregunta. Calculó con cuidado su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres una persona desesperante y a veces logras sacarme de quicio, pero jamás te he considerado otra cosa más que mi muy cercano amigo.

—Los muy cercanos amigos tienen derecho a preguntarse cosas personales.

Rowena le dio una sonrisa derrotada, debía admitir que la persistencia era uno de los puntos fuertes de Godric, y el chantaje emocional también.

—Está bien, lo admito, no me hace ilusión casarme con el señor Sarment. No tengo nada en contra de él, puedo ver la lógica en la decisión de mi madre, Anthony es una decisión segura, es simplemente que yo no deseo estar casada. Deseo ver el mundo, aprender de sus diferentes culturas, ver todo lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecerme. Y no voy a conseguir eso atrapada en una mansión esperando por un esposo —cuando Rowena terminó de decir eso sintió que una presión desaparecía de su pecho. Sabía que no había cambiado nada, que seguía comprometida a casarse, pero se sentía bien por fin expresar en voz alta lo que pensaba acerca de ese matrimonio.

—No tienes por qué casarte si no lo deseas —contestó Godric—, puedes salir y ver el mundo, a mí también me encantaría hacer algo así, podríamos ir juntos, incluso podríamos convencer a Salazar y Helga de ir también. No tienes que quedarte atrapada.

Rowena le dio a Godric el abrazo más fuerte que le había dado en su vida, y se dedicó a planear con él su viaje por el mundo. Pero ella no era ingenua, sabía que esa no era una posibilidad real, nada más que sueños locos, pero era agradable perderse en la fantasía por un rato, creer por un momento que de verdad viajaría por el mundo en compañía de Godric, Helga y Salazar.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de una cosa, ella no se sentía capaz de seguir al señor Sarment al altar, pero se sentía capaz de seguir a Godric hasta el fin de la tierra. El descubrimiento le golpeó como una pila de ladrillos. No se lo mencionó a Godric, eso no cambiaba nada, seis semanas después, ella se convirtió en la señora Sarment. Nunca en la mirada de Godric había visto tanta decepción.

* * *

Un año y medio después de la boda los rumores rondaban al matrimonio Sarment ya que ella aún no daba un heredero a los Sarment, y en esa época era costumbre que las mujeres se embarazasen inmediatamente después de casarse.

Dos años después de la boda, aún no había heredero. El padre de Helga se había retirado porque estaba muy viejo, y era ahora la joven bruja quien se encargaba de educar a los niños del pueblo.

Tres años y dos meses después de la boda, aún no había heredero, y Rowena se había dejado convencer por Helga de ayudarla a enseñar magia a los jóvenes del pueblo.

Tres años y cinco meses después de la boda, aún no había heredero, a Rowena y Helga se les habían unido Salazar y Godric.

Cuatro años después de la boda, aún no había heredero y Helga comenzaba a hablar de crear algo más formal para impartir clases.

Cuatro años y medio después de la boda y aún no había heredero. La fantasía de Helga se volvía cada vez más sólida y comenzaba a contagiar a Rowena, Salazar y Godric.

Cinco años después de la boda y aún no había heredero. La idea del colegio de magia ya estaba completamente formada en la mente de los cuatro. Anthony no estaba de acuerdo en que su esposa dedicara tanto tiempo a eso.

Siete años y ocho meses después de la boda. Había nacido el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el primer colegio de magia Europeo. Anthony no estaba de acuerdo en dejar a su esposa mudarse a un castillo en Escocia. Rowena se mudó igual, dándose cuenta el mismo día que llevaba en su vientre al tan esperado heredero Sarment.

Ocho años y cuatro meses después de la boda, ocho meses desde la última vez que habló con Anthony. Helena vino al mundo en la enfermería del Colegio Hogwarts. Cuando Rowena se despertó después de haberse quedado dormida exhausta por el trabajo de parto, encontró a Helena dormida en los brazos de Helga, y a Godric sentado al lado de su cama con pinta de no haber dormido nada. Godric le informó que Salazar estaba haciéndose cargo del colegio, pero pasaría a verla más tarde.

Rowena sonrió radiante, no necesitaba nada de Anthony, ni al apellido Sarment: Helena sería la niña más mimada del mundo y llevaría por apellido Ravenclaw.

* * *

Un día a mitad del verano Salazar envió invitaciones para una cena formal a su casa. La razón de la cena era para anunciar su compromiso con Lady Mornt. Una hermosa bruja de respetable familia y linaje impecable, Salazar no podía estar más feliz con el compromiso. Helena aún era muy pequeña en ese entonces, apenas cumpliría los tres años, es por eso que Rowena había pasado distraída desde que había llegado. Apenas había podido saludar a Salazar y conocer a Lady Elizabeth Mornt, porque Helena acaparaba toda su atención queriendo correr de un lado a otro.

Solo cuando estaban sentados todos en la mesa Rowena se percató de la ausencia de Godric. Le extraño que Godric no hubiese asistido a la cena considerando que Salazar era su mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, así que confusa preguntó por él.

—Samantha ha insistido en ir a ver a los unicornios y Godric se ha ofrecido a acompañarla—fue la respuesta que recibió de Salazar.

—¿Samantha?

—La hermana menor de Elizabeth.

Rowena asintió sintiendo una punzada de malestar en la boca del estómago. Aún sino conocía Samantha, basada en la belleza de la hermana mayor, se imaginaba que debía ser muy hermosa. No le gustaba la idea de Godric dando vueltas por los terrenos de la casa de Salazar, colgado del brazo de una hermosa joven. Ni siquiera conocía a la señorita Samantha en persona, pero ya le parecía una presencia estorbosa.

Sabía que estaba siendo ilógica e irracional. Sabía que no era la primera vez que Godric se encontraba con una señorita, sabía también que Godric no le debía ninguna explicación a ella, pero no podía evitar que le molestara.

Comenzó a comer, pero le era difícil porque sentía que tenía el estómago revuelto al imaginarse a Godric en un encuentro romántico con la hermana de Elizabeth. Darle de comer a Helena era un trabajo de tiempo completo, lo que redujo su atención del desagradable asunto de Godric, pero no dejaba de molestarle.

En algún momento a media comida Godric entró al salón, de la mano de la que suponía era Samantha. Rowena tenía razón cuando había supuesto que era hermosa, más hermosa aún que su hermana, pero no era posible que Godric estuviese involucrado románticamente con ella, pues no era mucho mayor que Helena. Tendría a lo sumo cinco años y no dejaba de contar muy emocionada los animales que había visto en los terrenos de la mansión Slytherin.

Toda la animosidad que había sentido hacía Samantha se evaporó instantáneamente y Rowena se sintió avergonzada. Se había sentido celosa de una niña de cinco años. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos por Godric la afectaran de esa manera.

Se preguntó si confesarle sus sentimientos a él (aún si Godric no le correspondía) haría las cosas más simples o más complicadas. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ese, pero este no era el momento adecuado, ya pensaría con calma las cosas y decidiría algo.

* * *

En los nueve años desde la fundación de Hogwarts, los cuatro fundadores habían tenido diferencias respecto a qué tipo de educación impartiría y a quienes impartirían. Habían tenido lugar algunas peleas y discusiones fuertes, pero siempre habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo, ninguna pelea había alcanzado las magnitudes que alcanzó la que tuvo lugar esa tarde entre Salazar y Godric.

Helga y Rowena habían tomado el lado de Godric, ya que lo que proponía Salazar era absurdo, "limitar la educación solo a los que tuviesen su sangre pura". Ya habían tenido una discusión similar cuando fundaron el colegio, pero en ese entonces lo habían arreglado dejando que Salazar solo enseñara a los sangre limpia, y los demás enseñaban a todos sin importar su sangre.

Sin embargo Salazar estaba determinado no solo a negarse a enseñar a los nacidos de muggles, sino a desterrarlos del castillo. Esa loca idea había desencadenado la discusión más acalorada que había tenido lugar entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, y había concluido con Salazar dejando el colegio.

Godric llevaba encerrado en su despacho desde la discusión, no había bajado ni siquiera para comer. Cuando llegó la mañana siguiente y él aún no había salido, Rowena decidió que ya era suficiente, tomó una bandeja de comida de la cocina y subió al despacho de Gryffindor.

Golpeó un par de veces pero Godric no abrió la puerta.

—Godric, abre.

No hubo respuesta.

—Traigo comida, debes tener hambre —intentó.

Golpeó un par de veces más antes de perder la paciencia. Por el amor de Merlín, este hombre tenía treinta y ocho años y se estaba comportando como si tuviese la mitad de su edad.

—¡Godric Gryffindor, abres esa puerta en este mismo momento!

Si Godric quería comportarse como un adolescente, ella le hablaría como a un adolescente. Para su sorpresa esto pareció funcionar porque él abrió la puerta. Godric tenía aspecto de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche.

—¿Quieres pastel de carne y riñones? —preguntó Rowena mostrándole la bandeja de comida.

—Siempre quiero pastel de carne y riñones —contestó él agarrando la bandeja y dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Godric debía estar realmente hambriento, porque devoró la bandeja de comida en cuestión de minutos. Rowena había pasado a sentarse a la otra silla del despacho.

—Muchas Gracias, moría de hambre —dijo él cuando terminó de comer.

—Lo disimulaste bien, ni siquiera lo había notado —contestó Rowena señalando la bandeja que había dejado prácticamente limpia.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero la risa duró poco y después cayeron en incomodo silencio. Godric no lo admitiría pero era obvio que la pelea con Salazar le estaba doliendo, si su pequeño berrinche juvenil era alguna evidencia. Rowena quería decirle algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no tenía idea que, nunca había sido buena para consolar a las personas, esa era el área de Helga. A todos les dolía la ida de Salazar, pero sabía que a Godric más que a nadie porque era de quien era más cercano y además había sido con quien había discutido.

—Él volverá, ¿sabes? —Fue su débil intento de consuelo—. Se dará cuenta de su error y volverá.

—No lo hará —afirmó Godric—. Fue educado para creer que los hijos de magos eran superiores a los hijos de muggles, y no va a cambiar de opinión a estas alturas. Además no deseo que vuelva, estamos mejor sin él.

Rowena sabía que esto último era una mentira. En su parecer Godric estaba tomando una actitud demasiado infantil respecto a la pelea. La inmadurez era una cualidad intrínseca a él, tal como la impulsividad, la caballerosidad y la valentía. Y eso exasperaba y enamoraba a Rowena al mismo tiempo.

En lugar de contestar y dejar en evidencia su mentira y cuanto le importaba realmente a Godric la partida de Slytherin, Rowena solo le abrazó. Él se quedó desconcertado un momento pero le devolvió el abrazo.

Al separarse sus bocas quedaron a solo centímetros, hubiese bastado inclinar un poco la cabeza para que se tocaran… y Rowena se apartó. No es que no deseara besar a Godric, porque eso hubiese sido maravilloso, sino que no lo consideraba adecuado, no en este momento que él se encontraba emocionalmente inestable por ida de Salazar.

Inventó una excusa que no recordaría minutos después, y dejó el despacho. Podía ser solo imaginaciones suyas, pero le parecía que durante un momento cuando sus bocas estaban cercas, Godric se había inclinado un poco, como si él también desease besarla. La posibilidad le maravillaba, si ese era el caso ese era el impulso que ella necesitaba para contarle a Godric sus sentimientos. Ese día no era el día adecuado, pero definitivamente lo haría antes del final del año escolar. Eso se lo prometía a sí misma.

* * *

Estaba atrapada entre una de las paredes de su despacho y Godric Gryffindor, sus bocas se movían en perfecta sincronía una sobre la otra. No estaba segura como habían acabado besuqueándose pero no le importaba mucho, solo lo agradecía. Finalmente besar a Godric después de haberlo deseado tanto tiempo era como beber un trago de agua para un muerto de sed.

Ella enrollaba sus manos en el cuello de él y él tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella. A juzgar por la pasión con la que Godric le besaba era una apuesta segura que correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero no lo habían discutido.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no vale la pena contarlo, ya que es incorrecto que hayan hecho tal cosa en un templo de la enseñanza que es el colegio. Además una mujer no tiene permitido hacer eso con otro hombre que no fuese su marido (si bien, ella y Sarment no habían hablado en 7 años, él hombre seguía siendo su esposo).

Los encuentros se siguieron repitiendo por meses, pero no hablaban de ellos, no eran apropiados.

* * *

Desde el momento en que la espada de Godokred el Sanguinario había atravesado pecho de Godric, el mundo se detuvo para Rowena. Se quedó como petrificada, no le parecía real, sabía lo que acababa de presenciar, pero a su cerebro le costaba procesar la información provista por los ojos.

Los duendes habían organizado varias revueltas armadas en distintas partes del país protestando ya que deseaban tener iguales derechos que los magos respecto al uso de varitas, y usualmente las revueltas terminaban en baños de sangre. Es por eso que cuando se corrió la noticia de que los duendes habían atacado Hogsmeade, los fundadores no dudaron en evacuar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y correr a ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo.

Godric había estado demasiado entusiasmado de ir a la batalla, siempre había sido así, tenía poca consideración con su propia vida y le encantaba probarse contra adversarios. Esa personalidad lo había llevado a ganarse el reconocimiento público como el mejor duelista de su tiempo, pero también a buscarse interminables problemas y terminar en situaciones donde peligraba su vida.

Rowena seguía mirando como hipnotizada a Godric cuando un duende se acercó a ella con la espada en alto, eso la hizo despertar de su especie de trance.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

El duende se quedó petrificado antes de que su espada alcanzara a tocar a Rowena.

Rowena corrió hacía Godric, tenía mucha suerte de no haber tropezado con ningún duende, mago, arma o hechizo, ya que ni siquiera se fijaba por donde iba, solo quería llegar a él.

Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó sintió que el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies, Godric respiraba con dificultad y su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, había demasiada y era obvio por la posición de la herida que no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

—malditos duendes… —dijo Godric con dificultad— al menos me traje conmigo cuantos pude.

—No hables, sangrarás más si lo haces.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Voy a morir de igual manera.

A Rowena esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, no es que no supiera que Godric iba a morir, pero escucharlo a él tener esa actitud tan indiferente ante su propia e inminente muerte, simplemente le daba escalofríos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, no quería llorar enfrente de Godric, pero no podía detenerlas.

—Te amo.

La voz de Godric sonaba tan débil que Rowena ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo oído, las palabras le resultaban inverosímiles.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pensé que si iba a morir… al menos debía… sincerarme contigo. También debería… sincerarme con Helga… ¿puedes decirle que fui yo… quien accidentalmente… explotó el caldero… en su despacho?

Rowena le dedico una sonrisa llorosa, pero la sonrisa rápidamente murió en sus labios cuando la vida se apagó en los ojos de Godric.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no quería hacer nada más que aferrarse al cuerpo de Godric, y no dejarlo ir nunca, no defenderse de ningún atacante y que su vida acabase también. Pero no se podía permitir eso, ella tenía una hija de siete años que necesitaba de ella. Rowena aún tenía una razón para vivir, así que con el alma partida en millones de pedazos volvió a la lucha, dejando atrás el cadáver de su amado.

* * *

Rowena se encontraba postrada en una cama, parecía una anciana aunque aún no alcanzaba los cincuenta y cinco años ya que la enfermedad se había llevado su salud y su juventud. Sentía las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo, pero no deseaba irse ya, deseaba esperar que el Barón regresara con Helena, tan solo deseaba ver por última vez el rostro de su hija.

Había luchado cuanto había podido, pero la enfermedad estaba ganando y ni el barón ni Helena regresaban. Le pesaba irse de este mundo sin despedirse de su hija pero al parecer no tenía otra opción.

Se le cerraron los ojos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante su último pensamiento, Godric estaría esperándola del otro lado, y ella finalmente podría decirle lo que nunca se atrevió a decirle en vida: que ella le amaba también.

**FIN**

Nalnya, en serio espero que te haya gustado :)

Besos

Teté


End file.
